Harry Merlin s succesor
by jane348
Summary: Harry accidentally discovers his magic. He is also a scholarship student on a muggle boarding school. He later goes to hogwarts exerting a control over his magic not seen in years. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The six year old boy looked at the ceiling of his cupboard. He´d gone to sleep with nothing in his stomach and it was groaning painfully. He tolerated the ache for a few more minutes before he decided to sneak into the kitchen and grab something to eat. He would not get much food, just enough to calm his hunger. The Dursleys would never notice he had disobeyed their orders of staying in his cupboard.

He opened the door painfully slow as to not make much sound. He then tiptoed to the kitchen where he grabbed some cookies from the pantry. The Dursleys were fond of junk food and the kitchen was full of it. Harry was sure they´d never know the cookies were gone. He himself was not that fond of the cookies but preferred them to the pain in his stomach.

He made his way to his cupboard, his green eyes trying to find the way in the dark. He went inside it and sat on his small bed while he ate the cookies. His "bedroom" wasn´t much, but he did not need more, and he preferred it to sleeping on the floor.

Harry was skinny and small for his age. The baggy clothes he was wearing and his broken glasses fixed with tape did not help much to improve his appearance. His aunt and uncle often made offensive comments about his untamable jet-black hair. Harry had tried to comb it before to appease them, but his hair would not stay in place. He finally resigned to hear the scornful comments of uncle Vernon each morning.

Harry at his six years of age already knew he would never gain the approval of his relatives. At first he had tried to please them, but each new effort he made was rejected with more scorn than the one before. He then opted for keeping it low and trying not to attract much attention.

When he entered primary school Harry had felt hope. He was going to a place where no one knew him and would meet people that were different from his relatives. However, things were not as he had hoped. Dudley and his gang soon scared away all children from Harry. Whoever was left was finally driven away by Harry´s ugly and baggy clothes and his broken glasses.

Dudley took it upon himself to torture Harry in any way possible. Harry, on the other hand, avoided his cousin in any way he could and became quite adept at getting away from him. He finally found a breath when he discovered Dudley wouldn´t set a foot in the school´s library even if his life depended on it. He found the place to be calm and relaxing and started reading a few books to entertain himself. His reading began having an effect when he placed top on the class rankings. Of course he would only make that mistake once.

After he had gone home, uncle Vernon had taken it out on him for trying to make his cousin look bad. Of course that wasn´t what Harry had tried to do. He himself did not know how he had gotten to the rankings first place, but kept that fact to himself. He knew uncle Vernon wouldn´t listen no matter what he had to say. He waited for him to finish and deliver his punishment. He was condemned to his cupboard without food. Of course, hunger had gotten the better of him and thus the crumbles of cookies that were now scattered across his bed.

Harry sighed and changed into his pajamas. He would never make the mistake of getting first place on the class rankings again. He liked to get good grades, but starving in his cupboard was not worth the trouble.

The next day Harry woke up to the yells of his aunt. He quickly changed into some clean clothes and went out of his cupboard to start cooking breakfast. He made scrambled eggs and bacon and poured some milk into a glass. He then delivered their breakfast to the Dursleys and sat down to eat.

"Comb your hair!" Vernon said as a greeting.

Harry pursed his lips and started eating, trying to ignore the difference in serving sizes between his breakfast and Dudley´s. When they finished, Petunia shoved them in the car shouting about how late they were, all this while glaring at Harry. On the way, Harry heard his cousin tell his mother about this new toy he wanted.

"Of course, everything for my Dudikins!" Petunia said sweetly, while she sent another glare at Harry as if daring him to ask for something. Harry just rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

They barely made it to school, crossing the front gates at the same time the bell rang. Both cousins made their way to their classroom and took their respective seats, Dudley with his friends and Harry at the back of the classroom.

Harry found himself being bored by the lesson.. He grabbed one of his library books and started reading. Time passed quicker after that and Harry found himself surprised when the bell for recess rang. He made his way through the classroom and was almost out the door when he was stopped by his teacher´s voice.

"Mr. Potter please stay"

Harry reluctantly turned around to face his teacher. Miss. Kinnian was an okay teacher in Harry´s parameters. She was younger than most teachers and held no prejudice against him for his worn clothes. He wasn´t exactly one of his favorites but she left him alone. Harry having been on the receiving end of other teacher´s scorn had been grateful for that.

"Yes Miss Kinnian?" Harry responded politely.

"Mr Potter, May I inquire as to what book you were reading during my lesson?" She said reprimanding him.

Harry mentally slapped himself for forgetting to be more inconspicuous while ignoring the class. He went back to his desk grabbed the book and brought it to Miss Kinnian. Guiltily he handed the book and stared at his feet while Miss. Kinnian checked it. After a while of silence he started to wonder if Miss Kinnian was going to reprimand him at all. He looked up and found Miss Kinnian´s eyes fixed on him.

"You were reading _this_ during my class?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"This is advanced math Mr. Potter, or at least _too _advanced for your age. Do you really understand all of it?"

Harry gave her a questioning look before nodding again. She didn´t seem to want to reprimand him so he relaxed a little.

"Well Mr. Potter enjoy your recess" she said with a sigh

Harry thanked her before walking out the door. He felt lucky. He had been caught doing something he was not supposed to do and let of without any consequences. He then raced to the library to read some more before recess ended.

* * *

><p>Miss Kinnian had been teaching for little more than two years. She was relatively new to her job and did not know much about children Harry´s age. But even the most ignorant person regarding children would know a six year old did not have the capacity to understand what Harry had been reading. She´d seen some children eager to learn before, but none of them had been reading <em>Algebra<em>. She herself hadn´t learned it until middle school. Harry on the other hand seemed to understand it perfectly and found it more interesting than his Grammar classes. She found it weird that even thought the boy seemed uninterested in his grades he still got better grades than some of her better students. She had to remember to check the library to know what other books had been read by the green-eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the story. It is barely starting and one of my first fics.**

**Thanks to: lmill123, Smithback, , and dragon0328**

**To whomever wondered this, I will update a new chapter(s) every 2-3 days**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Harry became more and more distracted during class. His grades never went up, but neither did they go down. Miss Kinnian didn´t find this weird, but the way the boy got exactly the same grade in all exams unnerved her. At first she dismissed it as a coincidence, but after marking ten quizzes from the boy and getting exactly the same grade she admitted to herself that it couldn´t be a mere coincidence.

Still even though she believed it to be impossible, the boy had to be doing it on purpose. There was simply no other way. It sounded farfetched but after discovering the easiness with which he used Algebra it seemed… somehow plausible. Of course it still sounded unbelievable. _How could a six year old boy calculate the exact number of wrong answers they need to get a certain grade in a test?_ And even if that was possible it implied that the boy knew all the right answers to the test.

Miss Kinnian wasn´t surprised by the prospect of having a student that knew all the answers to the quizzes. In fact, many of her best students had perfect grades. The main difference between this students and Harry was that; none of her star pupils slept through classes!

She finally decided to postpone the meeting with the boy until she was sure Harry was really doing everything on purpose.

* * *

><p><em>Harry snickered as Dudley walked away. He would have SO m-u-c-h fun.<em>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Harry, the library had been closed for the day. He still had some heavy books under his arm when Dudley and his gang had spotted him. He had tried to outrun them but the heavy books had slowed him down considerably. He had run around the school building panting, and desperately trying to get away. He knew that if Dudley caught him he wouldn´t go easy on his books. He mentally berated himself when he ran around the school building only to find a dead end.<p>

He could hear Dudley´s shouts close behind him and started to panic. He closed his urged himself to think, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn´t come up with any ideas. He heard Dudley and his gang approaching. He desperately wished to be out of their sights. A warm feeling spread through his body. He opened his eyes just to find Dudley inches away from his face. He cringed; Dudley´s face wasn´t pleasant to look at from a close distance. In fact, Dudley´s face wasn´t pleasant to look at from any distance at all.

For a second he failed to notice that his cousin hadn´t seemed to look at him. Then, when the awaited beating didn´t come he noticed that something was wrong. He was standing in front of Dudley. So close that he was sure if Dudley stretched his arm he´d touch him.

"_Where is he?"_ Dudley hissed in anger.

Dudley couldn´t see him. Wait,_ Dudley couldn´t see him?_ He looked down at himself only to find the floor. He couldn´t see himself! He waved a hand in front of Dudley´s face just to confirm his suspicions. He was filled with joy. He, Harry James Potter, had just discovered he could turn invisible.

Eventually, Dudley and his peers got tired of looking for him and turned around to look for another kid to bully for the rest of the recess. The walked away muttering under their breaths; _"I was sure he had gone that way" _he heard one of them say. Harry snickered, he would have SO m-u-c-h fun.

The bell rang and Harry found himself trying to become visible again. _It wouldn´t do to have an invisible student? Would it?_ He found himself remembering the warm feeling of before. He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to relieve the memory. He felt warm spreading throughout his body and opened his eyes. He looked down and found his worn jeans and shoes firmly planted on the ground.

He ran to his classroom barely making it to the second shift of classes. A fleeing thought assaulted him; He could control his ability. He would have to look into that.

Harry plunged into research. For several weeks he could be seen reading at all times. He started from the logical approach and dived into the world of physics. He found out that if you redirected light around an object you could technically become invisible. Of course this had to be done with several apparatus that were really expensive and even thought the person became invisible they could not move away from the machines unless they wanted to become visible again.

He experimented with his powers standing in different shades and colors of light. There was absolutely no difference. He wasn´t affected by the shade of light and became invisible nonetheless. He discovered he could also make other objects become invisible by making the strange warm feeling flow through his arms. This proved to be useful when he had to carry library books across the playground without Dudley and his gang noticing.

He only had one problem; no matter how hard he looked he couldn´t find a reasonable explanation for what he could do. Unable to find the cause in his physics books he blatantly sidestepped the line between science and fantasy and plunged into a study of the supernatural.

He came across several cases in which a human being became invisible. At first the affected didn´t notice and kept on with their activities as if nothing had happened. They only noticed once they looked in a mirror and found no reflection or when they tried to look at themselves. Normally the effect wore off after a while and wouldn´t last for more than ten minutes. It still didn´t answer his questions as to _why_ he could become invisible at will but it sure was a place to start.

He came across several rituals ancient people used to become invisible but dismissed it as nonsense. He also found some meditation techniques along the way. They proved useful and helped him control the warm feeling he felt every time he became invisible. He became proficient at it and was now able to make things become invisible permanently until he desired otherwise.

The only bad thing about all this was that he had no time for sleep. He found the answer to this problem sleeping through Miss Kinnian´s classes. He was sure the teacher didn´t like it but she didn´t say anything. He made sure to pass all of his quizzes and tests with a somehow good grade though. Although, the last task was quite difficult since he had to make sure not to get an extraordinarily good grade or Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn´t go easy on him.

He started by calculating the average of Dudley´s grades. He felt sad for his cousin as he did it. _Did the boy even have brains?_ He then calculated the average of the girl with the best grades. This time it wasn´t as difficult as it was with Dudley, the girl had almost perfect grades. He got the average between Dudley´s grades and the girl´s and decided they were good enough for him.

He had no problem getting the grades. He had already finished the course materials a while ago and all that was left was to get some questions wrong. Miss Kinnian eyed him weird whenever he finished a test but he dismissed it as resentment for sleeping through her classes.

He experimented with his powers now and then and discovered that the time he could maintain invisibility on himself was increasing and now he could do it without much effort. He theorized it was like a muscle. It needed training and effort, but after a while you could bend it and use it without much effort.

Harry felt happy for the first time in years. He had discovered his power. This knowledge helped him get through Dudley´s beatings (which were becoming scarcer due to Dudley being unable to find him) and his Uncle´s scorn. He still didn´t have a single friend, but he didn´t care; the kids that had turned their backs on him weren´t worth his time. He liked the way he was living and although he knew it would eventually end and turn either for the better or the worse he didn´t worry. He was supposed to be a kid and kids didn´t worry. He decided he´d let everything to time and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had discovered that meditating was quite useful. He normally did so in a clearing he had discovered in the woods near the Dursley´s property. He assumed a lotto stance and closed his eyes. It was easy and relaxing. It also helped him concentrate when he hadn´t slept enough or when he had too many thoughts running on his mind. It was during those sessions that he discovered a particularly interesting thing.

He didn´t feel it at first. His energy was dispersed throughout his whole body. It was only when he tried to concentrate it in a single point that he noticed a change. The warm feeling he experienced when he turned invisible returned. It concentrated around his hand until it became so hot he couldn´t ignore it. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped. He barely managed to keep control of his energy when he saw what was happening; His arm was covered in white light. He examined the light closely. It didn´t seem to hurt him but when he tried to touch it the Band-Aid he was wearing on the palm of his hand had begun to smolder.

His eyed widened with surprise. The light was _really_ hot, hot enough to burn things and still it did not hurt him. Harry was simply amazed, never before had his power manifested in such a way. He looked at his arm again. The light seemed to be sizzling. It was only then when he noticed the static in the air. _Electricity_. He almost jumped in excitement. That´s when everything went wrong.

He didn´t notice a vast amount of raw energy being injected into his arm until it was too late. The energy around his arm exploded outwards. The backlash of energy sent him sprawling on the floor. He felt his energy separating form him as his body couldn´t take the influx of energy. Bits of energy enveloped his eyes burning them. He screamed. He felt a stream of warm blood flowing down his face.

Panting, he closed his eyes. He put all of his pain aside and tried to locate it. There it was. The energy that belonged inside his body had formed a sphere in front of him. He could feel random streaks of ener…_electricity_ shooting out of the ball and hitting random objects around him.

Desperate, he tried to think of something, but his brilliant mind failed to process the information before him. Raw energy; it needed to be conducted somewhere, that was his only thought. But _how_? He needed a way to conduct the energy somewhere it wouldn´t cause any harm. He was out of options. He was in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The only elements that surrounded him were nonmetal and unless he could find a way to transmit electricity through wood he was doomed

How much time would pass until his relatives noticed he was missing? They´d probably notice his absence once it was time to make dinner. When they couldn´t find him his Uncle would make an insulting remark and his Aunt would start muttering about how she knew _freaks_ would only cause trouble, but they wouldn´t look for him. His next bet would be someone noticing the miniature sun in the middle of the forest. The problem was, he´d purposely trained here so that no one could ever see what he was doing. No one would ever notice.

His last hope vanished. He pushed himself up to his feet trying to think of what to do. He stood there thinking for a while. His mind went into overdrive. Despairing, he fell back to his knees. There was nothing to do. He hadn´t opened his eyes the whole while and he doubted he ever would. He had felt the streams of blood running down his face, the damage to his eyes wasn´t going to heal anytime soon.

Then and just then it hit him. Well, Wasn´t this electricity part of his energy? He could conduct it back into himself! Resolve got the better of him. He extended his arm without thinking and shot a streak of electricity.

It was easier than expected. He could control a single streak of light better than a miniature sun. His streak made contact with the flaring ball of light in front of him. He almost broke contact. "Bloody hell it hurts!" he wasn´t sure he was supposed to be using such language at his age but he didn´t care. A burning sensation shot throughout his body but he held the connection. He started sucking back the energy into him. The miniature sun began to shrink painstakingly slow. With a final effort he applied more force to the pull and the sun finally disappeared.

He opened his eyes and winced at the scene before him. Were the clearing was once covered with grass and flowers the barren piece of land before him seemed to be the aftermath of a bombing. He couldn´t help chuckling at the comparison.

Somehow he felt something was amiss in the scene before him. He surveyed his surroundings carefully trying to place the strange feeling. Wait! Surveyed? His eyes were healed! A feeling of relief washed over him and he let out a breath he didn´t know he was holding.

A smile spread across his face. Everything had gone better than expected.

As far as scary the experience had been he still had learned something. He had powers he didn´t know about. He would want to avoid another experience like the last one Harry decided to look onto all (and by all he meant absolutely all) possibilities.

He investigated about his "electric powers" as he called them. He slowly found out everything he could do and by the time he was finished discovering everything about what electricity could do his clearing at the forest was completely black. He became proficient at generating large amounts of raw energy and controlling it. The incident with the miniature sun wouldn´t repeat again. He also found various uses for his power. He could now make tiny balls of light float around him whenever he needed to read inside his cupboard during the night. He found out he could also recharge electric appliances or use them without plugging them. If needed, he could absorb energy from batteries or just about any machine that stored electric energy. He also found out various offensive techniques he could do while manipulating the energy. He tried the less harmful on Dudley and coupled with his invisibility skills… let´s just say he still laughed at the memory.

He calculated the amount of energy needed to cause a painful prick on one of Dudley´s nerves. He sent the stream of energy towards Dudley and watched as the kid jumped in surprise. He sent another one and another one and soon Dudley was dancing a strange version of the Waltz in front of an invisible Harry. Dudley looked around trying to locate the source of the pricks he felt on his body. His efforts were in vain. Harry´s invisibility was infallible. When he couldn´t hold his laughs anymore he run away from Dudley. He waited until he was out of hearing range and then he bend over with laughter. If only someone else was there to look at his cousins face.

Ironically, while his raw amount of energy helped him stun a person with a single flick of his hand, pinching someone was far more difficult. The enormous amount of energy he could produce tended to be easier to control than a single streak of light. He was sure he could easily produce the same energy as lightning but one of his other theories would remain unproved until he had nanometric control of all his energy.

Chemicals in the brain produce electric charges that sent messages to all the body. Technically, thinking functioned the same way. If he found a way to control all of this nanometric electric charges he was positively sure he could influence, if not control, whatever a person was thinking. Of course, he would never try it unless he was absolutely sure he could completely control all of his energy and the subject to the experiment agreed completely.

Having electric an invisibility powers led him to a different question. What else could he do? He thoroughly researched both abilities and found other that could be related. He started with controlling the closest thing he could find to electricity; fire.

It made sense. After all, controlling electricity was very similar to controlling fire. He started by meditating. He thought it was as good a start as any other. Even better, since he had started the same way when he discovered about his Electricity Control. He started by inputting a constant influx of energy in his right arm, just like last time. It didn´t work, all he could produce was electricity. He thought about it from all its angles and had an idea. Every time he produced electricity he thought about energy. Of course, since electricity was the most pure form of energy (or at least inside of the controllable spectrum of elements) when he concentrated on energy he´d produce what was closest to it.

With this theory in mind he closed his eyes again and started meditating. This time, he imagined fire flowing through his body and concentrating around his right hand. He slowly opened his eyes trying to maintain the influx on his right hand constant. He really didn´t want the incident with the miniature sun to happen again. He didn´t need to imagine how devastating it would be on the forest. Electricity didn´t affect wood unless it transformed into fire. There on his right hand was small ball of fire.

He considered the exercise a success. For days to come he would be practicing nonstop until he could completely control the fire element. He learned to successfully lit and extinguish fire using only his mind. He learned to mold it into different figures including spears, animals and even rings. It felt amazing but it was pretty tiring.

Harry completely mastered fire in five days.

He tough it to be a great advance, seeing as he could now control fire, electricity and become invisible. Unfortunately his progress was delayed with the end of term exams.

Harry didn´t need to study and could easily pass every test. The problem with getting bad grades was that it stopped his plans of changing schools. Yes, he had been planning that since he started primary school. He didn´t care where he went as long as it was away from Dudley. He didn´t like the risk involved in getting good grades but he hated even more the prospect of having to spend his whole childhood friendless and beaten by Dudley.

He had several plans but none of them satisfied him and involved either being beaten by Dudley or several nights without eating anything. The answer came to him unexpectedly in the form of on of the most snobbish kids he had ever seen.

It happened during the weekend. The school´s library had, naturally, been closed and he had nothing to read. After finishing his chores, he thought of looking through some book stores. He didn´t have any money so he would just browse and read some books while at it. He had just grabbed a book when a boy with a smug look on his face grabbed it from his hands.

"Hey! What are you doing? I saw it first"

The prat looked at him and studied him from head to toe. After taking in his disheveled appearance a smirk seemed to appear in the other´s face.

"Well, It doesn´t look as if you will be buying anything. After all, if you had enough money you wouldn´t be wearing those rags."

Harry looked at him with slight disgust in his face. The boy should have been about eight or nine two years older than him.

"And who do you think you are to judge what I´ll buy and what I won´t"

"Well, for instance, my father sends me to the best school in the city, unlike you who I doubt even goes to school. Why don´t you leave the books for the ones who actually need it?"

Harry snorted, he didn´t like the brat and he doubted the boy had the brains to go to the Fermin Boarding School. Of course the majority of kids there were all from rich families and had simply bought their way in. Harry had the strong suspicion this kid was one of them.

"Oh, so you´re one of the stupid rich brats that bought their way in?"

The other boy´s face flushed and Harry had a hard time not to burst out laughing.

"My father will hear of this!" The other boy yelled and then turned around and walked away leaving the book behind him.

He doubted the boy´s father could do anything at all. After all, the other kid did not even know his name. He knew it was quite feat to get into the Fermin Boarding School. For one, only kids with almost perfect scores got accepted and the entrance exam was probably one of the hardest.

It didn't mean that many rich kids didn´t simply buy their way in. In fact, Harry was sure the majority of the kids inside didn´t even pass the entrance exams.

Of the ones who did, most were positioned in the Advanced classes which were rumored to be the hardest classes given in any primary school. Harry thought it to be interesting and made a decision. He would get into Fermin Boarding Academy as a scholarship student, get into the Advanced class, and rob the first place in the rankings to the boy or girl that currently held the record.

Yes, it seemed like a nice challenge.

* * *

><p>an I really hope you liked it. Every comment, corection and opinion is welcomed. I´ll be releasing the story in a 2-3 day basis for enyone who wanted to know. Anyways, thanks. Please review.


End file.
